1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label supply apparatus and a label supply method for supplying a label having an indication part such as size indication or cleaning indication which is sewn onto a cloth in the form of a towel, a suit or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a label supply apparatus and a label supply method for supplying the label in such a manner that a sewing end portion of the label is overlapped on the edge of the cloth and the indication part is placed over the cloth inside the edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional label supply apparatus may have the following construction. Namely, the label supply apparatus has a label retainer adapted to move back and forth between a label rest position and a label sewing position. The retainer comes to the label rest position and clips a portion of the label. The retainer clipping the label moves forth toward the label sewing position and overlaps the forward end portion of the label upon a prescribed sewing portion of the cloth. The overlapped end portion is sewn by a sewing machine. As such an apparatus, there is one disclosed, for example, in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 63-281681.
When the above mentioned cloth is wide one, it is spread, in general, on a table placed in front of the sewing machine in order to smoothly feed the cloth during sewing. When the sewing end is sewn onto the edge of such spread cloth with the indication part of the label positioned over the cloth inside the edge, the above mentioned conventional label supply apparatus is positioned over said table. The label supply apparatus placed at such a position, however, obstructs work on the cloth on the table such as to spread the cloth on the table.